Golpes Duros
by Pauli 0rlando
Summary: se puede decir que se quiere a alguien tanto que terminarías alejándote de ella por todos los problemas que ocasionas. Pero esos mismos problemas por los que te alejas siempre terminaran llevándote con esa persona tan especial. Espero que les guste ya que es la primera vez que publico. ( ) ( 3 ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ω )
1. Chapter 1

Saludos banda este es mi primer fic así que solo espero que les guste ya que será un poco largo.

p.d: ninguno de los personajes son míos sino más bien del mangaka tite kubo .

-Oye despierta, oye, idiota que despiertes-

-sí, si ya estoy despierto- digo después de un gran bostezo, pero en fin quien no está cansado después de pelear con su familia y los pocos amigos que tenías, para después reduciéndolos a la menos de la mitad.

-Que tanto estás pensando- escucho decir a la persona que me acompaña en este viaje

-Solo pensaba en como cambiara por completo todo el entorno en el que estábamos antes- digo alcanzando a ver un especie de melancolía en su rostro;

-si pero solo serán un par de años, además de que te quejas si solo iremos a estudiar la Universidad – me dice con un aire motivador, puesto que ella es una de los pocos amigos que tengo y fue la única que quiso acompañarme a estudiar

-Pasajeros por favor preparen su equipaje estamos a punto de llegar a la estación de la capital- escucho la altavoz del tren.

-Bueno es hora de recoger nuestro equipaje rukia- se lo menciono ya que está sentada comiendo unas galletas con forma de conejo, que asco.

-Hazlo tú que no sete dijo que una dama no debe levantar cosas pesadas- me dice la muy desgraciada.

-pero yo no veo ninguna, ha sí que mueve tu maldito trasero del asiento flo…..- no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que un pequeño puño impacto en mi quijada.

-Más respeto idiota- me lo dice mientras se levanta saca todo su equipaje del maletero del tren.

Una vez recogido todo el equipaje salimos de la estación.

Quien diría que de estar en una pequeña ciudad llegamos hasta la capital de la nación, solo porque tuve problemas en esa pequeña ciudad, pero después de todo a un sigo extrañando esa gran ciudad donde nací.

-Bueno donde queda el departamento de tu padre- le digo con una pisca de desesperación puesto que quiero dormir.

-Solo a unas cuantas manzanas, así que debemos tomar un taxi, vallamos a la avenida para buscar uno-

Los dos partimos hacia la avenida, después de dos intentos de llamar uno, el tercero nos recibe, como quien dice la tercera es la vencida, inmediata mente subimos dejando todo el equipaje en la cajuela del auto.

-Hacia donde los llevo jóvenes- hace mención el conductor del taxi-

Rukia le da unas especies de direcciones que no entiendo ya que es mi primer día en esta ciudad, tomamos cerca de unos 15 minutos en llegar al apartamento, después de eso rukia le pago al chofer, ya se lo que piensan como un caballero deja pagar a una dama, pues es simple, después de pelearme con mi familia (mi padre) tome toda mi ropa en y la metí en una pequeña mochila lo que es todo mi equipaje en este momento.

-Bueno aquí es- me dice rukia sacando me de mis pensamientos -entremos-

Obedezco sus instrucciones y los dos subimos a lo que parece un hotel de 5 estrellas, llegando a la recepción rukia dispone a dar sus datos halos cuales no pongo mucha atención y le entrega un sobre a cambio de unas llaves.

-Muévete ichigo- me dice para seguirla.

Una vez entrando al apartamento me doy cuenta de que parece una gran casa de lujo, digo no es que sea pobre ni nada pero no me imaginaba que su padre le haya dado prestada su departamento de estadía de negocios, puesto que su padre es líder de una cabecilla de empresas en todo el país.

-Y bien que te parece- hace mención rukia al notar que me quedo plasmado viendo el departamento.

-No me lo creo y menos conociendo a tu padre- ya que resumiéndolo en pocas palabras el me odia, no soportaba que un ser inferior (como me decía) tuviera amistades con su hija única.

-No es para tanto bien más vale que te acomodes en tu habitación ya que si no estás instalado para la cena no comerás, y ordenare pizza.-

-Maldita- le alcanzó a decir al parecer ella me responde pero no le prestó atención llaqué estoy cansado y hambriento, acomodo mi equipaje (solo un mochila) en la cama para ordenarlo, acabo en menos de 5 minutos yaqué solo llevo ropa, quiero decir que estoy tan escaso en recursos en este momento que ni siquiera tengo dinero para pagar alimento mañana, de echo si no fuera por rukia estaría en un pequeño apartamento de un amigo que viene de vez en cuando a la capital por su familia, bueno de todas

maneras buscare un empleo como lo tenía planeado, ya que solo faltan unas semanas para iniciar los cursos en la universidad.

-Idiota llego la pizza ven a comer- escucho a mi pequeña amiga un tanto gruñona pero en fin agradable y tierna (cuando se lo propone).

Y si lo están pensando o no se han dado cuenta creo que la quiero, pero no pienso decírselo ya que si todo acaba mal no pienso perder a la mejor amiga que podría tener en toda mi vida, puesto que ella me ha defendido en barias ocasiones desde que nos conocimos, no me mal entienda me refiero que ha abogado por mí en muchas ocasiones puesto que cuando estábamos en la preparatoria me peleaba por cualquier motivo y siempre ha sido así en todo los niveles de mis estudios, ya que me gusta proteger a la gente que puedo de abusivos y por si no fuera poco tengo un color de cabello un tanto llamativo color naranja;

no por nada manejo un gran nivel en artes marciales además de tener un estilo innato de combate, pero …

-¡Oye que vengas a comer estúpida naranja con patas!- me grita azotando la puerta y espantando todos mis pensamientos en ese momento.

-Te he estado gritando desde hace 5 minutos y no entiendes-

-ya bajo en seguida – le respondo con un poco de miedo, si así es me enamore de una ruda mujer.

Espero no cagarla esta vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Como están banda les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

.ningunos de los personajes son míos sino del mangaka Tite Kubo .

P.D: feliz Navidad o Janucá xD.

Después de unos días de la llegada del pelo pincho a la capital, ha estado en busca de trabajo, lo cual se le dificulto demasiado por un principal motivo, su cara de delincuente juvenil o por lo menos así le nombraban los dueños de los establecimientos que visito en busca de empleo.

Se estaba desesperando ya que en unas semanas iniciarían los cursos en la universidad y tendría que pagar lo que debía.

En fin, estaba caminando desprevenida mente hasta que escucho un gran estruendo seguido de quejas de lo que parecía ser un persona adulta, instintiva mente se acercó encontrando un hombre de apariencia madura con un cómico sombrero verde y blanco debajo de unas cajas,

-Está bien señor- le respondía al mismo tiempo que le quitaba las cajas de enzima.

-Si solo estoy un poco zarandeado pero bien, gracias por tu ayuda muchacho- dijo extendiendo le la mano en forma de saludo el cual el chico correspondió.

-Kisuke Urahara, gran empresario de este humilde sector-

-Kurosaki Ichigo, simple chico-

-Bueno simple chico no quisiera aprovecharme de la situación pero sería mucho pedirte que me ayudaras con estas caja-

-supongo que está bien-

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha- gritaba el vendedor con un abanico en mano

Después de unas cuantas calles llegaron aloque parecía ser una choza un poco sucia.

-Bien aquí es- decía el vendedor con gran carisma

-Donde coloco las cajas- dijo el chico ya cansado de cargarlas.

-Puedes pasar y dejarlas adentro kurosaki-san-

-Bien-

Después de dejar las cajas y relajar los brazos fijo su mirada en el pequeño establecimiento.

-¿Pensé que eras un empresario?-

- y lo soy- respondió con orgullo -solo que un poco más pequeño-

-Bueno supongo que ya es tarde tengo que volver-

-Sí, pero antes veo que no eres un alfeñique, y bueno me hace falta ayuda con la mercancía que me llega, si no tienes nada que hacer en tu tiempo libre me gustaría ofrecerte empleo-

-está bien-

-vaya no esperaba convencerte tan fácil pero está bien, bienvenido a la gran familia de la Urahara´s store!- mencionaba mientras se levantaba con el mismo abanico en mano.-te espero mañana a la 1:00pm y no faltes- esto último lo decía mientras empujaba al joven fuera de la tienda.

-Pero…..- intentaba reclamar hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de la tienda –bueno siquiera conseguí empleo – se decía a sí mismo.

Después de una larga caminata llego al departamento de su amiga, no tuvo que preocuparse pues le dio una copia de las llaves.

-Rukia ya llegue- decía después de un largo bostezó.

Después de pasar por la sala se percató de encontrarla dormida en uno de los muebles con el televisor encendido, y para su colmo trasmitiendo el programa de ese estúpido conejo que tanto le gustaba a ella.

Con un movimiento preciso la cargo estilo nupcial para depositarla en el cuarto de la mencionada.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse esta despertó.

-Y bien tuviste suerte naranjito-

-Sí, supongo-

-Sabía que no eras un bueno para nada- y volvió a caer en un sueño total.

El por su parte también se dispuso a dormir, por lo menos se había quitado un peso de encima al conseguir un empleo y pagar la universidad.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que consiguió el empleo, descubrió que el sombrerero (como le decía) tenía más empleados o por así decirlo ya que eran unos niños, un tipo grandulón con lentes y una mujer con falta de decencia que lo acosaba o humillaba todo el tiempo, pero quitándole eso era un buen empleo, además que le daba una buena paga por cada dos semanas, pero en fin estaba a punto de iniciar la Universidad con la carrera de medicina y su amiga en artes plásticas, visuales, etc.

-Y bien estas lista rukia, se nos hará tarde-

-Sí,si,si ya voy-

-Te dije que no te desvelaras viendo un programa tan estúpido como ese-

-No metas ha chappy en esto sabandija, además era un especial por acabar el verano-

-Bueno entonces vámonos-

-Oye ichigo como viajaremos a la universidad-

-Supongo que en autobús, como lo hace mucha gente así que andando-

Una vez tomaron el autobús se percataron de que por suerte se encontraba vacío, así que se sentaron uno alado de otro.

-espero que no te metas en problemas esta vez, entiendes ichigo-

-Hare todo lo que pueda –

-Promételo-

-De acuerdo lo prometo-

-Bien eso es lo que quería escuchar-

El recorrido no fue tan largo pero si un poco lento, una vez visualizaron su parada bajaron y para su sorpresa estaba lleno de estudiantes esparcidos por todo el campus y para no perderse ichigo tomo a su pequeña amiga de la mano, causando le un pequeño rubor a los dos.

Después de eso ya era hora de entrar a los salones.

-Bueno nos vemos luego en la cafetería ichigo y recuerda no causes problemas ni pleitos entiendes-

-Si descuida -decía mientras la miraba correr como su pelo aunque corto se movía y se enrollaba sobre sí mismo estaba tan plasmado que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba.

-Oye tú, piensas faltar el primer día a clases-

-Qué?- dijo sorprendido

-si sete nota lo delincuente, quizás ni siquiera seas de la universidad-

-Qué te pasa solo estaba observando algo-

-vamos solo observabas a esa chica ¡Por dios además de delincuente pervertido!-

-No es lo que piensas- decía un poco ruborizado

-Si claro y bien delincuente a donde te diriges a la primera clase de medicina-

-Quien lo diría el delincuente es un poco listo, sígueme que yo también voy hacia allá-

-Por cierto no me llamo delincuente sino ichigo-

-Bueno un gusto ichigo soy senna-

Llegaron antes que el profesor cerrara la puerta.

La clase fue un tanto aburrida pero aun así necesaria para acreditar la materia, una vez acabaron las clases y era la hora del almuerzo.

Una vez ichigo se encontró con la cafetería, buscaba con la mirada a rukia hasta que la encontró platicando amenamente con un sujeto (muy parecido a el por cierto),

Se quedó observando que de nuevo no sintió la presencia de senna.

-celos kurosaki-

-he, no porque preguntas-

-Pues porque los estabas observando tanto que no te diste cuenta de todas las beses que te pregunte si me podía sentar en la mesa-

-de todas maneras te sentaste-

-Si claro, oye porque no lo espantas digo está hablando con tu novia-

-no,no, te equivocas ella no es mi novia, somos amigos- decía de nuevo con los colores rojos subidos a la cara.

-Da igual, por cierto que vas a comer- dijo al notar que no traía comida consigo y que tampoco estaba formado para comprar alimentos.

-cielos me olvide de eso, quizás tenga que ir a comprar comi….- sus palabras fueron borradas al divisar como toda la bola de universitarios se amontonaban logrando hacer una gran fila,-supongo que me quedare sin comer-

-Toma- dice la chica extendiéndole otro bento- cómelo antes de que me arrepienta-

-Segura-

-si siempre traigo dos por si me quedo con hambre-

-gracias-

La chica solo asistió con la cabeza

Después de comer se levantó para tratar de divisar a rukia cosa que fue en vano pues esta ya no se encontraba.

-vamos está a punto de comenzar la siguiente clase- le comentaba la chica

-seguro- respondió el chico un poco desilusionado.

De igual forma se pasaron las clases hasta llegar al final de clases, donde el peli naranja esperaba su pequeña amiga de ojos violetas.

-No deberías esperarla- dijo de nuevo senna

-porque lo dices-

-Pues porque me la encontré en el estacionamiento, dentro del auto perteneciente al tipo que lo acompañaba en el almuerzo-

-Estás segura- pues estaba sintiendo una opresión en el pecho

-Porque te mentiría-

-Supongo que tienes razón debería regresar al departamento-

Los dos seguían caminando por los corredores hasta que unos comentarios de unos jóvenes que pasaban le llamo la atención-

-mira a ese tipo de cabello naranja-decía uno

-Seguro que es otro tipo que peleara esta noche en el bar- le contestaba

-Supongo, pues toda la gente que pelea tiene cabello extraño-

-Si seguro es la moda-después de ese comentario dejo de ponerle atención

-A que se refieren esos tipos con lo de pelear-

-Bueno verás esta universidad tiene la fama de tener varios estudiantes que cursan grados más altos de pelear en un bar llamado ¨las noches¨ y sobre el cabello creo que también se lo tiñen de colores llamativos como tú- esto último lo dijo aguantándose las ganas de reir.

-para que lo sepas mi color de cabello es total mente natural, y porque pelean?- sabía que no pelearía pero le llamaba la atención quizás algún día tendría el gusto de echar una mirada.

-bueno se rumorea que ganan una buena cantidad de dinero si logran ganar la pelea, además no creo que dures ni un minuto dentro de la arena-

-para hacértelo saber soy un buen peleador pero no pienso meterme solo tenia curiosidad-

-Seguro pero recuerda que ¨la curiosidad mato al gato¨.-

-Si lo tendré en mente-

No fue que llegaron a la parada del autobús cuando se separaron para tomar un diferente rumbó.

-Nos vemos luego delincuente-

-Si-

El camino al departamento de nuevo fue corto pero lento, cuando llego noto un carro negro lujoso saliendo del garaje del edificio a lo cual le llamo la atención pues nunca lo había visto.

-Rukia- dijo al notar el televisor encendido

-En el baño-

Solo pasó por su mente que era verdad lo que le había dicho senna

-Oye rukia cuando llegaste-

-Solo que un amigo que ha cabo de conocer me trajo en su auto, perdona si me esperaste-

-Descuida-

-y bien como te fue-

-es un poco aburrido pero nada que no pueda manejar-

-está bien, me muero de hambre, que tal si preparamos unos emparedados,

-De acuerdo-

Después de ese día, su dialogo era más corto y escaso puesto que el amigo de rukia también la recogía en las mañanas y el chico viajaba solo todos los días, pero quitándole todo eso su estancia hasta hora no había cambiado para mal sino unas semanas después.

El departamento estaba silencioso, hasta que de pronto se escucha un ruido proveniente de unas llaves seguido de otro proveniente de la puerta, quien ocacinaba todo ese ruido no era más que el chico de cabello naranja, una vez entro se derrumbó en el sofá ya que estaba cansado puesto había estudiado toda la noche para una prueba la cual fue muy ardua.

Inmediata mente callo en un sueño profundo que no duro mucho ya que un ruido proveniente del teléfono lo saco de ese sueño.

Con pereza el chico se levantó para tomarlo puesto se le hacía extraño ya que nadie hablaba por teléfono.

Una vez que levantó la bocina se dispuso a contestar.

-Hol…-

-Escucha rukia, tú padre se enteró que viajaste junto con kurosaki-

Seguido de un minuto de silencio la persona siguió halando.

-Rukia? Oye estas hay?-

-Renji?-

-Ichigo?-el sujeto detrás de la bocina no cabía en sí mismo-tu MALDITO, mira lo que ocasionaste-

-Pero a que te refieres- respondió el chico un poco atemorizado puesto que el hecho de dañar a su amiga le daba temor.

-Por tú estúpida culpa, su padre dejara de enviarle dinero para la universidad y el alquiler, quiere hacer que regrese de nuevo a karakura-

-¡PERO SI ELLA ME COMENTO QUE TENIA PERMISO DE VIAJAR JUNTO CONMIGO!-

-eres estúpido su padre nunca la dejaría con un estúpido busca pleitos como tú, ella accedió solo porque te tenia lastima, pero eso ya no importa supongo que volverá a karakura puesto que no creo que puedas pagar todo el alquiler tu solo-

-es mentira- el chico no lo quería creer no podía pensar que rukia le tenía lastima era su amiga ¿no?

-como sea dile que su padre la espera cuando vuelva, a y si tienes dudas nadien a preguntado por ti, ni quieren saber, nos vemos imbécil- y finalizó la llamada.

El chico no lo podía creer, no se negaba a aceptar que su mejor amiga solo estaba con él por lastima y por si fuera poco también por su maldita culpa perdería la universidad, al final tomo una decisión no le diría a rukia sobre su padre y buscaría una forma de ganar dinero para pagar todo lo que su padre le cubría.

Estaba tan estrecho en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de la chica que se estaba comiendo todos sus pensamientos.

-Ichigo estas bien- decía un poco preocupada puesto que nunca estaba con la cara un poco triste.

-Si-todos los pensamientos del chico se desvanecieron al notar la cara de preocupación de la chica, tomando al mismo tiempo una decisión, buscaría la forma de pagar todo no importando que se muera de tanto esfuerzo.-por cierto donde te encontrabas-.

-Solo salí con unos amigos de la universidad, deberías hacer lo mismo siempre estás encerrado-

-Supongo, trajiste algo de comer me muero de hambre-

-Nunca cambias cierto-

Después de ese día intento conseguir dos empleos pero ni siquiera cubrían el mes del apartamento, tomando en cuenta que quiere cubrir todo el dinero que ganaba un empresario como el padre de su amiga.

En fin estaba total mente divagando en sus pensamientos en la universidad ignorando totalmente a todos lástima que no duro pues una botella de lata lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Delincuente sigues ignorándome después de que te conmino de mi almuerzo-dijo una enojada senna.

-Lo siento pero todavía no puedo conseguir el dinero faltante para pagar todo-

Senna logro sacarle toda la información después de observando divagar en clases horas y horas, para después hacerle un tipo de interrogatorio donde este terminara contándole todo.

-Sé que es duro pero esfuérzate está a punto de acabarse el mes y tendrás que pagar como de lugar-

De nuevo le atrajeron unos comentarios de unos tipos que pasaban por su lugar.

-Hoy es el modo improvisado-

-Cierto, crees que algún idiota se atreva a entrar-

-cualquiera haría esa estupidez por semejante cantidad de dinero-

-Lose pero tendría que ganar cosa que es casi imposible-

Y los tipos de nuevo se alejaron

-Senna que es eso de tipo ¨improvisado¨-

-Solo una estúpida forma en el que cualquiera puede pelear y ganar dine….-inmediatamente entendió que quería hacer el chico –estás loco si piensas participar-

-No tengo de otra, además no escuchaste que es una buena cantidad de dinero-

-Pero solo es si logras ganar-

-que tan difícil puede ser, además casi termina el mes y ni siquiera tengo la mitad de la suma total-

-escucha esos tipos son unos sádicos no creo siquiera que dures ni medio minuto-

-Ya te lo he dicho soy bueno peleando-

-de acuerdo pero solo si me dejas acompañarte-

-seguro-

-espero que estés haciendo lo correcto-

Esa misma noche salieron directo al bar, ichigo le había comentado a rukia que saldría con unos amigos y que no la esperara.

-Bien aquí es- dijo senna un tanto molesta –sigo pensando que es la peor idea de recaudar dinero-

-No tengo otro remedio así que andando-

Entraron encontrándose con una muchedumbre de sujetos gritando y bebiendo, donde en medio de todos ellos se encontraba una especie de ring con lona rojiza.

Senna le había comentado que el modo improvisado seria de los últimos, hasi que mientras tanto conversaban de cualquier tema.

Cuando fueron interrumpidos por la voz del presentador

-ATENCIÓN A TODOS EL MODO IMPROVISADO SE ABRE POR FAVOR AQUELLOS QUE PARTISIPARAN HACER UNA FILA PARA COMENZAR-

Instantánea mente se hiso una fila larga donde el peli naranja fue el último, una vez formada la fila salieron unos tipos que el presentador llamo como arrancar´s, estando el ring empezaron, la fila iba rápido debido a que a todos los aplastaban como mosquitos gracias a un tipo con cabello azul.

Solo faltaba el, pero antes de entrar el tipo de cabello azul salió diciendo algo sobre el ¨aburrimiento¨ y salió, dejando al peli naranja con otro tipo llamado ¨Di Roy¨.

Una vez dentro senna le gritaba que tuviera cuidado pero solo se concentraba en el tipo de enfrente.

-Acabemos con esto rápido chico-

Seguido de ese comentario le lanzo unas ráfagas de golpes que el chico paraba con un poco de dificultad.

-Vamos atácame- decía el sujeto intentándolo provocar -sabía que solo podías recib….- fue callado con el puño de un chico haciéndolo viajar al otro lado del ring noqueándolo al instante.

La gente lo ovacionaba nunca esperaron que un tipo hubiese ganado a un arrancar.

El pelo pincho solo se limitó a cambiarse correcta mente y pedir el dinero ganado.

Mientras salía el tipo de pelo azul se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa un tanto sádica.

El camino fue un tanto silencioso hasta que su compañera en ese momento rompió el silencio.

-baya eso fue asombroso no sabía que peleabas tan bien-

-Si supongo, me siento muy aliviado al conseguir todo el dinero que necesitaba ahora solo tengo que dejarlo en la paquetería para que rukia lo resiba-

-la verdad pienso que haces mucho por ella-

-Pues como no lo haría, ella es mi mejor amiga, no tiene que sufrir por mi culpa-

-Seguro que solo es tu amiga?-

-Si porque preguntas?-

-Vamos ichigo no me haces tonta te he visto como la miras, de hecho desde que nos conocimos siempre la has estado observando-

-No entiendo de que me hablas- decía un ichigo con la cara roja como tomate.

-Descuida no importa pero si no te acercas la perderás no la has visto siempre esta con un tipo alto igual que tu pero con cabello oscuro y si me lo preguntas no está nada feo-

Sabía a qué se refería senna, ya que casi nunca estaba en el apartamento y siempre que llegaba le decía lo mismo ¨estaba con unos amigos de la universidad¨, y no faltaba decir de sobra que su amistad iba hacia abajo.

Pero lo que hacía por ella era más importante, aunque el salga dañado en todos los sentidos.

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo un poco largo lose pero que esperaban estaba solo en mi casa y bueno lo demás ya lo saben

PD; perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía y esas cosas, ya que apesto en ello u,u- (ﾉ｡･ω･)八(｡･ω･｡)八(･ω･｡)ﾉ


	3. Chapter 3

Como están banda les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

Lo subí un poco triste puesto que mi héroe (Anderson Silva) se rompió la pierna en un combate y creo que no volverá a pelear de nuevo. (╥_╥)

Pero les dejo de hablar de mis penas…

Los días se habían convertido en semanas y las semanas en meses, desde que ichigo había comenzado a pelear en aquel bar y las cosas con rukia tampoco mejoraban.

Rukia nunca se encontraba en el apartamento casi todas las tardes, lo que le hacía más fácil al chico ocultar todas las heridas y moretones que estaba ganando.

Ichigo se había desecho de su segundo trabajo para pelear 4 veces al mes y así reunir todo lo necesario para pagarle el apartamento, el prácticamente estaría demolido si no tuviera la ayuda de senna, quien lo ayudaba con todas sus heridas. No sabía cuánto podía durar ya que cada vez se enfrentaba con tipos más grandes y fuertes.

Se acercaba el mes de diciembre y con ello los exámenes, a los cual el peli naranja tenía que prepararse, lo cual era fácil pues ya tenía todo el dinero reunido y así no tener que pelear el resto del mes.

El peli naranja de nuevo estaba sentado en la cafetería de la universidad con su amiga de la misma clase.

-Y bien, ya terminaste cierto- decía la chica

-si no tengo porque pelear el resto del mes, además tengo dinero de sobra- le respondía con un toque de aburrimiento.

-Eso espero porque ya me canse de ayudarte con tus estúpidas heridas-

-Si descuida-

-Y bien como te va con tu compañera en el apartamento-

-te refieres a rukia-

-si-

-Bueno no lose nunca está en las tardes y cuando llega siempre me dice lo mismo ¨estaba ocupada con amigos¨, mientras que en la universidad siempre esta con ese tipo alto de cabello negro-

-Bueno si sigues sin hacer algo al respecto la vas a perder y no solo como amiga-

-Si claro- dijo con un poco de fastidio –es tarde más vale que nos larguemos a la maldita clase-

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir las palabras que le había dicho senna le habían puesto a pensar mucho, no tenía idea de que hacer, puesto que nunca antes estuvo en una situación parecida.

El resto de las clases pasaron hasta llegar la hora de salida.

El peli naranja estaba en la puerta principal.

-La intentaras esperar- le decía senna quien estaba al lado

-Si pero no la logr…- fue interrumpido por el sonido de un auto rechinando las llantas, al cual ichigo reconoció de inmediato. –Nos vemos senna- y se marchó caminando-

La chica le iba a contestar pero se dio cuenta de la mirada triste de este –tal vez sea mejor dejarlo solo- dijo antes de tomar el autobús para su propio destino.

Solo caminaba era un poco largo pero necesitaba pensar

¨ Tal vez si solo le digo lo que siento¨ rápida mente agito la cabeza y solo siguió caminando.

A la mañana fue despertado por el sonido de la alarma, el chico apago pero no sin antes dar un gran bostezo, después de todo era sábado

Rápida mente se cambió y salió del cuarto al parecer eran las 10 de la mañana, -seguro rukia está dormida- se decía para sí mismo, pero al dirigirse a la cocina noto un pequeño recado en el refrigerador de decía:

¨Ichigo no estaré sino hasta la tarde, no te preocupes.¨

¨P.D: te deje unos emparedados así que más vale que te los comas¨

No presto más atención a la hoja y se dispuso a buscar los emparedados, los encontró en la pequeña barra que dividía la cocina.

Una vez preparando para devorarlos noto que tenían la forma de ese maldito conejo que tanto odiaba

-No, ni loco comeré eso- se dijo a sí mismo y como respuesta su estómago dio un gruñido

Sin más preámbulos comenzó a comerlos evitando pensar en ese estúpido conejo.

Una vez que termino el almuerzo no tenía nada que hacer urahara estaba en una especie de convenciones para vendedores y le dio una especie de vacaciones.

-Será mejor que salga a correr- de nuevo se digo así mismo.

El chico corría con una sudadera, un poco apresurado por toda la ciudad, no podía evitar pensar en las palabras que le había dicho senna en el almuerzo el día pasado, quizás ella tendría razón, solo tendría que decirle lo que sentía.

Paro abruptamente –tal vez sea lo mejor- noto que estaba cerca de un lugar donde vendían un montón de baratijas, avía recordado que rukia llegaría en la tarde.

-sí, se lo diré- dijo con toda la determinación y entro a la tienda para comprarle algo.

Una vez que salió de la tienda cargando una pequeña caja de chocolates y un pequeño conejo de peluche, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 12 de la mañana, apresurada mente se dirigió al apartamento, al llegar noto que seguía vacío y se dispuso a cambiarse y arreglarse ya que no iba a declararse todo apestoso y sudoroso.

Una vez arreglado noto todas las marcas de golpes que a un no habían cicatrizado, si todo salía bien le diría toda la verdad de una vez por todas.

Eran las 6 de la tarde con una pequeña llovizna que azotaba la ciudad, personal mente nunca le gusto la lluvia puesto que le recordaban cosas muy tristes, incluyendo el accidente de su madre.

-quizás solo es una tontería debería solo dejar toda este teatro- el chico ya se sentía deprimido y cuando se dispuso a salir de la sala la cerradura de la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica con ojos violetas con un saco en la cabeza que parecía de alguien más

-ichigo, no sabía que estuvieras aquí- la chica parecía muy contenta y de buen humor – y porque están tan arreglado-

-Bu bu.. Bueno rukia sé que hemos sido amigos por dos años y que me has apoyado en muchas ocasiones, y creo que por eso y más me he estado sintiendo algo muy fuerte hacia ti- rukia no entendía lo que quería decir e ichigo lo noto así que fue al grano.

-Yo te am…-

-Que frio hace afuera no crees rukia- fue interrumpido por una tercera persona.- hola mucho gusto soy kaien shiba-

-Ichigo, kaien, kaien, ichigo- los presento rukia

Ichigo supo que era el tipo que siempre estaba con rukia en la universidad

-qué tal si pedimos algo de comer me muero de hambre- dijo kaien un poco desesperado.

-espera, es solo que ichigo estaba comentando algo importante- decía un tanto seria

-me dejaras hambriento-

-Si-

-Eso lo veremos- inmediata mente se acercó a rukia proporcionándole un beso.

El chico de cabello anaranjado que los observaba inmediatamente se acercó para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara, tirando lo al suelo donde le peli naranja lo recibió con más puñetazos.

Rukia solo miro atónita la reacción de ichigo, un segundo después intento separar a ichigo pero era imposible, no tuvo más remedio que darle una muy fuerte cachetada en la cara.

El golpe resonó tan fuerte que dejo la mano de rukia roja y deteniendo a ichigo al instante con una buena marca en la cara.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo! ?- grito fuerte la chica tirando a un paralizado ichigo.

-Estas bien kaien-le decía al mismo tiempo que lo ayudaba a pararse.

-Rukia, yo no se lo….- ichigo de nuevo no pudo terminar por otra cachetada pero esta vez en la otra mejilla.

-qué diablos te sucede porque lo atacas, él es mi novio- El pequeño corazón del chico de rompió.

Rukia, quien había puesto más atención a la cara del chico de cabello anaranjado se percató de todos los golpes y moretones que tenía –mírate de nuevo has estado peleando, cierto- el chico solo se mantenía con la cabeza baja – ¿no te importo la promesa que hicimos? ¡Cierto!, sabía que debí hacerle caso a mi padre solo traes problemas-

En ese momento al chico se le destruyo por completo el corazón, después de todo era cierto lo que dijo renji.

El chico casi auto matica mente entro a su cuarto para recoger toda sus cosas, que de no habían cambiado desde que llego hace algunos meses. Ya estando listo, tiro el conejo de peluche de bajo de la cama con un odio tremendo, para salir de su cuarto y observar a rukia, quien estaba revisando la cara de kaien con algodón y alcohol. Rukia al percatarse de la una mirada se voltea solo para verlo salir del apartamento.

-¨Diablos, diablos, diablos¨- se repetía una y otra vez el chico mientras que caminaba en medio de la llovizna, no tenía hacia dónde ir. Ichigo iba tan enojado en ese momento que siquiera podía pensar bien, ¿y quien era el blanco de toda esa furia? Nada más que el mismo.

Sin prestar atención a la dirección en la que iba siguió caminando 2 horas después de caminar se dio cuenta que estaba en el distrito donde se encontraba el bar en el cual peleaba, sin más que hacer fue directo al bar, una vez que estuvo dentro fue hacia el gerente pidiéndole que le diera contendientes, el sujeto acepto puesto que él ya era conocido en el bar.

12:00pm es lo que decía el reloj del bar. Ichigo no había dejado de pelear desde que entro en la jaula de hierro o por lo menos así le decía.

El chico realmente estaba devastado sangraba por toda la frente pero aun así seguía peleando, uno tras otro eran los sujetos que caían ante la persistencia del chico al seguir luchando, fue tanto que la gente le gritara que parara

El gerente del lugar lo saco diciéndole que era demasiado y pagándole solo un poco

-Chico ya es suficiente, mírate tienes que buscar algún doctor-

-Eso es mi problema- dijo tomando el dinero de mala gana.

Sin más el gerente se alejó dejándolo solo.

El chico se fue tambaleando hasta que recordó que su amigo le había mencionado algo sobre un pequeño apartamento antes de salir de karakura. Inmediatamente salió a buscarlo. Luego de pedir ayuda a transeúntes (los cuales la mayoría no se le acerco debido a todas las heridas que traía) encontró un pequeño motel y pregunto por la habitación que estaba al nombre de sado yasutora y alegando que eran amigos cercanos. El sujeto que atendía le dio las llaves e ichigo tuvo que pagar el alquiler.

Una vez dentro lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue desplomarse en el piso, el cual para su suerte estaba cubierto con una alfombra.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con todo el cuerpo adolorido y dirigirse al baño, ¨realmente sí que recibí una paliza¨ fueron sus pensamientos al notar sangre seca en su cara, cuerpo, etc. decidió bañarse y visitar a la única persona que lo podía ayudar.

Salió listo del departamento pero esta vez con una gorra y con la cabeza agachada para no llamar mucho la atención mostrando su cara. Tomo el autobús directo hacia unos departamentos un poco alejados del centro. Bajo y se dirigió a los departamentos donde una recepcionista le respondió todas sus preguntas.

Llego enfrente al apartamento que buscaba y toco un par de veces

-ya voy- digiero detrás de la puerta, una vez que abrió la puerta se dejó ver una chica de pelo un tanto purpura y con una pijama, la chica se quedó pasmada al notar de quien se trataba –que haces aquí-

-Buenos días- decía el chico

-Buenos días ahora respóndeme-

-No puedo saludar a una amiga un domingo en la mañana-

-si claro-le dijo con sarcasmo –dime a que viniste-

El chico se quitó la gorra, la chica se sorprendió al notar todas las heridas que tenía.

-Qué diablos te paso- le decía pero como respuesta el chico bajo la cabeza –ya veo- decía mientras sacaba el botiquín de emergencias.

-Lo siento te recompensare de alguna forma-

-Solo dime que hiciste- la chica ya había empezado a limpiar las heridas.

Ichigo le conto todo a senna quien escuchaba mientras lo atendía.

-Listo- decía senna mientras guardaba todo de nuevo –supongo que dejaras de pelear-

-Sí, creo que si- puesto que le contó que había depositado todo el dinero para el alquiler – tiene lo suficiente para pagar lo que queda del año y un mes más-

-sé que ya te lo he dicho pero en verdad haces mucho por ella- el chico no le contesto solo siguió con la mirada baja –escucha sé que se acerca la navidad y por lo visto no tienes familiares en este momento pero qué tal si bienes a hacerme compañía ese día-

-Si supongo- el chico se levantó para despedirse –entonces te dejo nos vemos mañana-

-Sí, pero tu adónde vas-

-A buscar algún empleo temporal ya que urahara cerró en estas fechas- y salió.

Nueva mente ichigo consiguió un empleo temporal de camarero. La relación con rukia se volvió nula. De nuevo transcurrieron los días hasta que llego navidad donde el peli naranja tuvo una especie de cena con su única amiga por el momento donde la comida fue una gran pizza familiar y se repitió lo miso en el fin de año, donde además en la universidad dieron unas merecidas vacaciones.

Nuevamente regresaron a la universidad donde ichigo realmente se sentía deprimido pues el hecho de empezar el año sin su amiga no le gustaba.

Ichigo comía amenamente en la cafetería de la universidad hasta que noto un tipo de cabellera azul entrar a la cafetería, le resultaba bastante familiar lo siguió con la vista, pero lo que no alcanso a percatarse que otro chico iba también con dirección pero este último iba cargando dos bandejas de comida un tanto desequilibrado.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un sonido de plástico cayendo y a un peli azul irradiando rabia

-Qué crees que as hecho imbécil- gritaba furioso un peliazul manchado de diferentes sustancias –te moleré a golpes estúpido-

Ichigo solo lo miraba sin mucho interés de echo le importo menos al percatarse de quien había sido el idiota que choco con el peliazul

-Vamos cálmate solo fue una mancha amigo- decía un kaien un tanto despreocupado

-Que me calme, quieres que me calme,- lo siguiente que hiso fue propinarle un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejo sin conocimiento al instante

-Ichigo creo que deberías ayudarlo- era la voz de senna

-se lo busco solo- respondió ichigo despreocupado

-Oye que demonios te pasa simio descerebrado- se escuchó con la voz de rukia muy enojada en ese momento ichigo presto toda su atención.

-Que tu imbécil novio me ensucio la ropa y después, dice que me calme- dice tranquilo el chico.

-fue solo un accidente ese no es motivo para golpearlo de esa manera- rukia en ese momento le da una cachetada que le hace voltear.

-tú te atreviste a golpearme estúpida sabandija, sabes niñita no me da miedo golpear mujeres- en ese momento el chico estaba levantando la mano y tomando del cuello a la pequeña chica para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Rukia solo cerro los ojos para esperar el impacto, que nunca llego, lentamente abrió los ojos para comprobar que ocurrió pero lo que vio era una cabellera naranja enfrente de ella.

Ichigo se apresuró a colocarse en medio de ellos dos al ver como trataba de golpear a su ex amiga para recibir el golpe.

-¡Ichigo!- grito senna al ver como este recibía el impacto de lleno.

-¨stk¨ qué te crees al intentar golpear a una mujer -dijo ichigo mientras se limpiaba el rastro de sangre que le escurría de la boca con la mano.

-Ichigo- susurro rukia al notar que la protegía.

-Pero mira quien es, tu eres el nuevo tipo que pelea en el bar cierto- no sabía que también asistías a esta universidad

Rukia solo escuchaba la conversación

-Y eso que tiene que ver en esto- decía ichigo enojado

-si tanto te gusta meterte en pleitos te esper….- el puño de ichigo lo impacto en la cara.

-pegas fuerte, pero si no te gusta esperar- se lanzó a pelear

Ichigo tampoco retrocedió e iniciaron una batalla en medio de la cafetería rodeado de jóvenes ansiosos de violencia. Ichigo recibía golpes a diestra y siniestra por parte del chico del cabello azul, con una que otra patada en las costillas ichigo quedo doblegado mientras recibía uppercut en el estómago y barbilla para después ser tirado al suelo donde seguía sufriendo el castigo del tipo de cabellera azul.

-¨Si sigo así este tipo acabara conmigo¨- pensaba ichigo tratando de esquivar los puñetazos de su contrincante. Y sin más vio una brecha en los ataques del peli azul para proporcionarle una patada en la cara, alejándolo al mismo momento.

Los dos estaban frente a frente.

Rukia quien lo estaba observando quería detenerlo –ichi….-pero fue interrumpida por la voz de senna

-Ichigo ya es suficiente-

-No, no me rendiré si eso es lo que quieres- decía el chico enojado.

-No te estoy pidiendo que te rindas, solo que este no es el momento ni el lugar,- dijo con una mirada de determinación. –tu- esta vez se dirigió al tipo de pelo azul -te vera en el bar dentro de tres meses-

-Desacuerdo lo esperare con gusto- dijo enseñando una gran sonrisa -mi nombre es grimmjow jaegerjaquez-

-Ichigo kurosaki-.

La multitud se disipo y todos rumoreando sobre la siguiente gran pelea.

Rukia veía como un la sangre de ichigo recorría su cara en ese momento buco en su bolsillo hasta que encontró una servilleta para limpiarlo pero se percató que senna lo tenía sentado en una silla del comedor limpiando sus heridas.

-Rukia te encuentras bien – dijo kaien quien había despertado –pense que te golpearía.-

-Descuida no me paso nada- dijo rukia triste. –Pero mejor vallamos a la enfermería para que te revisen ese ojo morado.- kaien asintió y salió tomándola de la cintura.

Ichigo que los observaba desde su lugar de nuevo sintió su pecho doler pues ni siquiera las gracias le dio.

-Bien es todo lo que puedo hacer, pero necesitas ir a la enfermería para verificar si no te rompió alguna costilla.

-está bien, - se paró un poco adolorido –crees que pueda ganarle-

-No lose- dijo senna dejando un suspiro. –Pero debí haber pedido más tiempo-

-Oye- se quejó el chico mientras caminaban directo ala enfermería.

Quedo un poco largo, está bien quedo largo pero en fin lo termine, si tengo ánimos subiré el siguiente capítulo hasta el otro año xD..

No ya enserio, espero que tengan un feliz año nuevo, no les pediré que tengan muchos propósitos, sino que si tienen alguno lo cumplan porque lo que hace cambiar no es el año sino uno mismo.

(◕‿◕✿) (✖╭╮✖) (≧◡≦) (✿◠‿◠) (◑‿◐) (◕‿-) (╥_╥) 凸(¬‿¬)凸 (╯_╰) (╯3╰) (╯▽╰)  
(⊙▂⊙) (∪ ◡ ∪) (≧ω≦) o(≧o≦)o (⋋▂⋌) (•̪●) (॓_॔) (╯ಊ╰) (─‿‿─) (⊙_◎) d(-_-)b


	4. Chapter 4

Saludos banda cómo están? Espero que muy bien, les traigo el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias a las personas que lo leen de verdad me alegra, aunque sea pocas seguiré subiendo capítulos, gracias y un saludo especial para: Avril-Charlotte y Takanashiidesu gracias por seguirlo.

Dejen cualquier comentario, sugerencia, preguntas y/o amenazas todas serán bien recibidas incluso las ultimas.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que habían pactado el duelo e Ichigo se encontraba trabajando en el almacén de urahara acomodando cajas y demás artículos, mientras era observado por el dueño del almacén.

-Kurosaki-san después de acabar podrías pasar a verme necesito hablar contigo- dijo urahara serio, lo cual era extraño ya que nunca usaba ese tono.

-Seguro- respondió el chico.

Después de unas horas acomodando cajas fue directo donde se encontraba el tipo del sombrero, el cual lo estaba esperando tomando un poco de té.

-Siéntate- el joven obedeció –necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas, quieres-

-Está bien-

-Bueno, dime porque tienes tantos moretones y llegas con heridas- el vendedor seguía serio.

-simples accidentes, es todo- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Bien siguiente pregunta, a que se deben tantas solicitudes de aumento de aumento de salario y horas extras-

-Simplemente necesito la plata-

-Bueno última pregunta- lo miro a los ojos y prosiguió –por qué entrenas en tus tiempos de descanso-

El chico se quedó un poco inmóvil, puesto que desde que había puesto el duelo con grimmjow no había dejado de entrenar ni siquiera en el trabajo.

-simplemente para cuidar mi salud- dijo de manera indiferente.

-Seguro que no tiene que ver con otros asuntos-

-A que te refieres con otros asuntos-

-Bueno como sabrás mi amiga y socia yoruichi siempre tiene la costumbre de obtener información sobre personas, lugares, etc. Así que le pedí que te siguiera y me encontré con esto- el vendedor le extendió unas fotos donde se mostraba a un ichigo siendo anunciado como ganador en peleas.

El chico quedo boquiabierto ya que nunca se imaginó que esa mujer lo haya seguido todo ese tiempo

-Y bien qué opinas- dijo de nuevo al ver que este no decía nada.

-Que quiere que le diga si va a despedirme lo aceptare- dijo el chico un poco resignado.

-Ho vamos no es para tanto- dijo el vendedor recobrando toda su simpatía -pero te propongo un trato- al ver que ichigo seguía sin decir nada prosiguió –ya que eres tan bueno para pelear, si me vences en un combate te triplicare el salario que tanto querías pero si pie…..-

Fue interrumpido por la voz de ichigo -De acuerdo-

-Pero no quieres saber que te espera si pierdes- dijo el tipo del sombrero.

-No perderé- respondió más que confiado.

-No sé si deba alagarte por tu exceso de confianza o darte una lección, pero bueno sígueme- dicho esto se dispuso a retirarse de tras de la tienda.

Una vez dentro de la parte trasera el vendedor abrió lo que parecía ser una puerta corrediza dejando ver una especie de dojo. Al cual entraron y se posicionaron uno enfrente del otro.

-Bien el jefe peleara de nuevo- se escuchaban las voces de ururu y jinta los niños que trabajaban con él sombrerero.

-Bien estas listo kurosaki-san- respondía el sombrero.

-Cuando quieras- respondió ichigo.-no te tendré compasión solo porque eres mi jefe entiendes- agrego.

-No espero que lo tengas-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara –adelante cuando quieras-

Ichigo se puso en posición de combate mientras que el vendedor simple mente tenía las manos en la espalda.

-Qué esperas, sé que dije que cuando quieras pero sí que te tomas tu tiempo- decía en tono burlón el sujeto que portaba el sombrero.

A ichigo se le marcaron un par de venas y se abalanzó sobre el sujeto. Todos sus movimientos eran parados por el sombrerero sola mente utilizando las manos y brazos de una forma real mente rápido.

-Y bien no dijiste algo sobre no tener compasión- seguía burlándose.

-Solo estoy calentando- dijo como respuesta a sus burlas y de nuevo se le abalanzo.

Esta vez tuvo como respuestas un par de golpes en la cara y pecho para después ser mandado lejos con un codazo en el estómago.

-Bien empecemos a aclarar los términos de tu derrota chico-

-quien dijo que no podía continuar- dijo mientras se ponía de pie –no sé qué estilo de combate utilizas pero te acabare-

-Bueno prosigamos-

El chico empezó a atacar pero mucho más rápido que las veces anteriores, mientras tanto el sombrerero había aportado una pose que el peli naranja nunca había visto. El sombrero intercepto cada golpe y patada que mandaba el chico. Después de una serie de golpes que de nueva cuenta eran contrarrestados por el sombrerero se retiraron para tener como resultado un ichigo agotado y a un urahara sonriente.

-Y bien te das por vencido- dijo urahara de manera risueña.

-Ni loco dejare que me venzas- respondió con enojo.

-Vamos tanto quieres el dinero, que chico tan avaricioso-

-estoy en deuda con alguien así que te venceré-

-supongo que no ay forma de hacerte retroceder masque dejarte inconsciente- dijo urahara con la mirada seria.

-Me temo que así será la única manera- dijo ichigo también de manera seria.

Nueva mente estaban uno enfrente del otro, rápidamente urahara se postro en frente de ichigo para propinarle una serie interminable de golpes en la cara mientras mantenía una extraña postura, para final mente dejándolo caer a punto de quedar inconsciente.

-Bien supongo que perdiste- dijo urahara al ver como se desvanecía.

-No, todavía no- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desvanecerse.

-Y bien que te pareció el chico, yoruichi- dijo urahara al notar que ichigo ya no podía pelear.

-Sí, tiene buena resistencia, entonces te harás cargo de el- respondió la mujer.

-sí creo que será un buen discípulo, ururu, jinta díganle a tessai que lo acomode en el cuarto de huéspedes- dicho esto el sombrerero salió del lugar seguido por la mujer.

Ya había pasado el resto del día y el peli naranja se encontraba tirado en lo que parecía una especie de cama, dentro de un cuarto.

-Maldita sea- decía ichigo al momento que despertaba. –Ese maldito sí que sabe pelear-

-Veo que ya despertaste- decía un urahara que entraba con su típico abanico en mano.

-Desgraciado- respondió ichigo

-Bien creo que de que pagues la apuesta no crees-

-Si claro me iré, después de que tome mis cosas-dijo un tanto decepcionado.

-A que te refieres- dijo urahara puesto que no sabía a qué se refería.

-A que perdí, no era esa la apuesta-

-No, no, no, no, entendiste mal kurosaki-san-

-Entonces que tengo que hacer o pagar- dijo ichigo pues no sabía que tendría que hacer.

-Bueno, tendrás que ser mi estudiante por todo un mes que te parece-

-A qué se debe esta propuesta- dijo ichigo puesto que no le parecía algo loguico.

-iré al grano, yoruichi dijo que tendrías una pelea con uno de los mejores peleadores del bar- dijo urahara, donde tuvo de respuesta algo como ¨maldita mujer escurridiza¨ y continuo –te entrenare para que lo venzas a cabio de que me patrocines portando esto- inmediatamente saco una camiseta polo verde donde tenía la inscripción que decía ¨URAHARA'S STORE® ¨ en letras blancas y por la espalda tenia escrito el lema de la tienda ¨si no es bueno no es de Urahara¨

-ni loco usaría eso en público- dijo ichigo cruzando los brazos.

-Vamos, no sabes cuánta gente atraerá además si mal no recuerdo debes pagar la apuesta-dijo el vendedor haciendo un puchero.

-De acuerdo lo usare, y si me disculpas tengo que ir a la universidad que se me hace tarde- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y se disponía a salir, cosa que habría logrado si no fuera por el bastón de vendedor que se interpuso.

-Creí haberte dicho que estarás entrenando un mes completo con migo, las 24 horas y los 7 días de las semanas- dijo el vendedor

-Esta demente, tengo que estudiar, hacer la tarea y aprobar los exámenes.-dijo ya molesto ichigo.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta, además le dije a yoruichi que se encargue del resto- dijo calmado urahara.

-A que te refieres- seguía sin entender el chico.

-Toma ichigo- de la nada salió la mujer ¨gato¨ cómo le había apodado entregándole un paquete de hojas.

-Qué es esto- una vez que examino el contenido entendió todo –como diablos has conseguido todo esto- dijo pues no creía que tuviera el todos los exámenes de final de año.

-Cómo te dije yoruichi siempre consigue toda la información que necesito- dijo urahara.

-Además fue demasiado fácil entra- dijo yoruichi con aires de superioridad.

-Eres una especie de ninja?- dice el chico.

-Bueno basta de charla empezaremos en 2 horas, así que te recomiendo que comas algo- dicho esto Salió del cuarto junto con yoruichi.

Después de que el peli naranja se arreglara y comiera, se dirigió a las afueras del almacén, donde se encontró con urahara que mantenía su típico abanico de mano en su rostro, y al lado de él se encontraba un poste que está cubierto con una manta.

-Y bien estoy listo, que aremos primero.- dijo el chico estirándose.

-es bueno ver esos ánimos.- respondió el vendedor –pero lo primero que haremos será golpear esta cosa- urahara quito la manta del objeto que tenía a su lado, donde se encontraba un poste de madera donde sobresalían tres varillas de madera más pequeñas posicionadas en múltiples direcciones. –qué te parece-

-Qué diablos es eso?- pregunto ichigo.

-bueno esto es un *Wooden Dummy, es usado para entrenar reflejos y reacciones ante ataques.- dijo el vendedor.- además es fundamental para el entrenamiento- agrego.

-A que te refieres?- el chico seguía sin entender.

-Te lo explicare paso por paso, lo que te enseñare será un estilo de combate donde domines la defensa y la reacción de tus ataques, en pocas palabras te enseñare *wing chun- dijo urahara. -Y que es el wing chun te preguntaras, es una arte marcial china inventada hace 500 años. Agrego para finalizar.

-Si esto me ayudara a mejorar no tengo por qué negarme, ahora que debo hacer primero.- dijo ichigo.

-Como te lo dije al principio solo debes golpear el Wooden Dummy,- dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-Está bien- dijo el chico e inmediata mente se dispuso a golpearlo.

-kurosaki-san también tienes que maniobrar los brazos- le gritaba el sombrerero sentado en una pequeña silla.

-Si ya te escuche- respondía el chico han concentrado. – y por cierto cuanto tiempo tengo que hacerlo-

-todo el día así que menos charla y más acción- dijo el vendedor mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

-Que estas demente, no me la pasare haciendo esto todo el día-

-creí haberte escuchado algo como ¨si te ayudaba a mejorar no pondrías resistencia¨.-

-Más te vale que funcione si no te pateare el trasero- y siguió golpeando el Wooden Dummy.

-Tiene mucha energía- le dijo yoruichi a urahara.

-Si supongo- le respondió con la vista fija en el muchacho.-Urahara, esto no tiene nada que ver con Aizen cierto- dijo de manera seria la mujer.

El vendedor simple mente callo y siguió observando.

-Espero que lo entrenes bien- dijo de nuevo la mujer y salió del lugar.

Desde ese momento la rutina del chico cambio drásticamente, pues todos los días era lo mismo: despertarse, golpear esa maldita cosa hasta la hora del almuerzo, comer, seguir golpeando, cenar, golpear de nuevo y dormir. La rutina siguió ese curso durante 20 largos días.

Mientras en otro lugar, una chica iba preocupada por su amigo de cabello naranja.

¨Qué tal si termino en una pelea donde salió mal herido o peor¨ eran los pensamientos de la chica al no tener contacto durante medio mes.

-Deja de pensar en estupideces tal vez solo es un flojo que no quiere asistir a la universidad.- se dijo a si misma senna, quien se encontraba comiendo en la cafetería.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no noto que una pelinegra se acercaba a ella.

-Oye disculpa-dijo rukia

-he…- dijo senna pues seguía masticando su comida.

-Heres compañera de ichigo cierto,-

-Si, a que se debe la pregunta-

-quería saber dónde se encuentra-.

-La verdad no tengo idea ese idiota nunca me cuenta nada-

Rukia soltó una pequeña risa, ya que también solía insultarlo de esa manera incluso ella misma se preguntaba cómo es que llegaron a esta situación, donde ambos se trataban como unos completos desconocidos en tan solo unos meses.

-Puedo preguntar para que lo buscabas, si no es mucha inconveniencia- dijo senna sacándola de los recuerdos.

-Solamente quería saber si se encontraba bien- dijo rukia un tanto triste –pero veo que tampoco lo sabes, bueno me retiro- dicho esto salió de la cafetería

-ichigo, solo causas problemas, espero que los soluciones también- dijo mientras salía para tomar la siguiente clase.

Ichigo se encontraba tirado en el suelo descansando, cuando urahara dio presencia.

-Bien estas listo aquí finalizo tu entrenamiento- dijo levantando los brazos con su típico abanico de mano.

-A que te refieres, solamente golpee ese maldito tronco pos por días y días, tu maldito patán ni siquiera me enseñaste nada- dijo tomándolo del cuello puesto el chico irradiaba furia.

-Cálmate te dije que era para mejorar tu destreza cosa que ya obtuviste- dijo intentándolo tranquilizar.

-Como sé que funciono- dijo el chico un poco más calmado.

En cambio el vendedor sonrió ante aquella pregunta –eso era lo que quería escuchar- dijo con un toque de maldad. –Sígueme- agrego.

Ichigo lo obedeció y de nueva manera se dirigieron al mismo dojo donde perdió la primera vez.

-Esta vez tú oponente seré yo, además de pelear las 24 horas durante 8 días- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me encanta la idea porque esta vez te daré una paliza- dijo el chico también correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Como la primera vez ambos se posicionaron uno enfrente del otro.

-No me contendré kurosaki-san- decía el vendedor mientras se ponía de frente y aportaba la posición de combate.

-No espero que lo agás- igualmente se preparaba.

Ambos se lanzaron a pelear, pero todo fue total mente distinto a la primera pelea que tuvieron, ichigo podía contrarrestar todos los movimientos del vendedor y viceversa. La pelea siguió hasta finalizar el día donde un ya cansado ichigo recuperaba el aliento.

-Y bien que te pareció- dijo urahara un poco cansado.

-Si supongo que está bien- y salió para dormir lo que quedaba del día.

Y desde aquel momento pelearon los 8 días, en donde siempre salía el mismo resultado: los dos cansados a mas no poder y con un empate limpio.

Solo faltaban 2 días para terminar el mes y el peli naranja se encontraba descansando en el piso.

-Veo que ya te recuperaste- dijo urahara sentándose a su lado.

-Supongo-

-Kurosaki-san, puedes responderme una pregunta-

-Sí, seguro-

-Por qué has estado peleando, digo quiero suponer que no es solo por el dinero, cierto-

-Es simple, selo debo a alguien-

-Bien no tengo más preguntas- dicho esto el vendedor se marchó.

En esos momentos el chico solo le rondaba en la cabeza una cierta persona de ojos violetas.

Rukia se encontraba en el departamento que antes compartía con su amigo peli naranja, simple mente observando la televisión, no dejaba de pensar en su amigo tal vez realmente fue muy dura, al decirle que era un error haberlo acompañado, pues sabia lo mal que lo paso en la pelea que tuvo con su padre dando como resultado un ichigo deprimido y triste.

-Creo que realmente fui una tonta- se dijo a sí misma y se abrazaba las piernas.-seguramente esta con su nueva amiga en estos momentos- no sabía porque pero esa idea no le gustaba para nada.

I por si no fuera poco las cosas fueron en mal a peor entre rukia y kaien, este último alegaba que eran demasiados problemas causados por rukia, terminando la relación para volver con su antigua ex novia. A cual a rukia no le molesto demasiado pues ya se lo esperaba.

Se sentía más sola que nunca sin su compañero, de hecho desde que el peli naranja se marchó, nunca había entrado a su cuarto de ichigo.

El timbre de del departamento la saco de sus pensamientos.

-ya voy- dijo como respuesta e inmediatamente se levantó a abrir la puerta. Al momento de abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre alto y serio que era mejor conocido como su padre. –padre que gusto, pero no estoy arreglada debería haberme avisado de su visita- dijo inmediatamente y se hiso al lado para que su padre pasara.

-donde esta kurosaki- fue todo lo que dijo.

-a que se refiere- dijo la chica intentando esconder que lo había desobedecido.

-No me intentes tomar el pelo rukia sé muy bien que viajaste junto con kurosaki, así que dime donde se encuentra- dijo el hombre muy serio y aun conservando su porte.

-él no está aquí- dijo rukia bajando la cabeza.

-solo me queda preguntarte una cosa, ¿cómo es que has podido mantener la renta de este apartamento?- dijo de igual mente serio.

-A qué se refiere, usted es el que me envía el dinero para pagar lo correspondiente- la chica no entendía a qué se refería.

-yo deje de enviarte el dinero cuando me entre que viajaste junto con kurosaki, y obligarte a regresar a karakura, renji de vio de haberte informado de eso hace meses.

-Pe..pero si tengo cada sobre de dinero enviado.- la chica no lo podía creer, y se dispuso a sacar cada sobre donde se había depositado la gran cantidad monetaria.

El hombre los analizo detalladamente para después guardarse uno

-Bien tengo negocios que atender en esta ciudad por unos meses así que regresaremos a karakura durante las vacaciones una vez que acabes el primer año- dijo el hombre mientras salía del apartamento.

-Si nos vemos padre- dijo como despedida mientras cerraba la puerta.

Realmente no entendía nada, de repente renji estaba involucrado y no tenía idea que su padre sabía que había viajado junto con ichigo, para después enterarse que recibía dinero de un extraño, todo era un batido de pensamientos en la cabeza de la chica.

Ichigo salía de la universidad después de una larga sesión de exámenes y de tras de una chica histérica tratando de sacándole toda la información sobre su desaparición por un mes.

-Y bien me dirás donde estuviste todo el maldito mes para después aparecer en épocas de exámenes finales- dijo senna ya enojada.

-Entrenando- respondió ichigo mientras se rascaba la nariz.

-no se puede hablar contigo, y bien estas listo, la pelea será el último sábado antes de las vacaciones de verano-

-Si-dijo mientras apretaba el puño.

*Wing chun; es una arte marcial china y una de las ramas más viejas de lo que hoy es el kung fu (no me juzguen a mí me gusta por eso la introduje en el fic).

*Wooden Dummy: o muñeco o maniquí de madera en español, normalmente se le da usó en wing chun. Este muñeco sirve más que todo para entrenar las defensas y reacción en contraataque. Y si quieren ver como se utiliza solo sigan el link w*w*w*. /watch?v=z3j0WTKAFE8 (solo quiten los espacios y los asteriscos.)

Bueno sin más que decirles lo siento si es mucho, por favor perdonen los errores de ortografía, no soy bueno en eso u.u.

Cualquier, Preguntas, problema, acertijo, etc. Déjenlo y yo con gusto lo veo.


End file.
